


Demand

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Mild Kink, Office, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: "Get ready to leave in ten," he commanded, "I'll take you to my place."Or,Yaku has finally gotten your permission.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Demand

In all the wrong things you have done, kissing Morisuke Yaku felt so right.

His tongue skillfully explores the inside of your mouth. His hand travels and touches your skin in such a manner that the area he had touched felt like fire. 

You could barely kiss back, already gasping for air despite the fact that the male hovering above you is kissing you hungrily almost as if he didn't need air. Your hands gripped his undershirt skittishly, not sure where to place your hands.

Yaku pulls away, though he's sure that there isn't much space either for your bodies and lips. His pants makes your stomach churn, feeling even more nervous as you feel one of his hands hold the back of your head, the other on the table beneath you to support his weight with his knees between your hips.

".. Yaku-senpai," you squeaked his name shyly, knowing you're all red because of him. 

He squeezes your head slightly. A shake of his head makes his lips brush against yours, but you don't do anything other than wait for him. 

"Morisuke," he utters, almost breathlessly. "I told you to call me Morisuke."

"M.. Morisuke," saying his given name gives you butterflies, but you still showed a shy smile to him. "W-We have to stop doing this." You pulled away from him, pushing his torso to put a bit more distance between the two of you.

Yaku frowns at your words, standing on his knees above you. "Are you afraid someone will see?" He asks with his eyes glowing in determination.

"We're at the office, Yaku-senpai." You don't notice his frown deepen when you say his last name. "We can't do thi--.."

The hairs on your skin stand as you suddenly feel something pressing on your lower region. Yaku knows he's successful in shutting you up since you're busy restraining lewdful noises to escape your mouth.

"What do you want, [name]?" Yaku tests you with one simple demand. He's always had his way; with his work, co workers, juniors, and even with you. 

"S-Senpai.." You wailed as his knee pressed even harder. You knew if he kept this up, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from agreeing with what he wants to do with you.

Eventually, Yaku separates his knee from you. A sigh leaves you, and you shut your eyes. Though because of your eyes being shut, you weren't able to see or prepare yourself for what Yaku is about to do next.

The male palms your lower region slowly to tease you, his eyes not blinking to catch the expression that you're going to make. And he isn't disappointed when your eyes go wide, and a sensual sound between a gasp and moan escape your pretty little lips in shock.

"Be a good girl for me, [name]," Yaku orders so naturally and casually you almost complied instantly. Even though there is still your undergarment on the way, Yaku didn't see it as an obstacle. Instead, he uses it as an advanatage to tease you even further. He writes his name with his finger on your clothed area, as if marking you with invisble ink; he knew that you wouldn't be able to resist.

And just like what he wanted, you gave him permission with the nod of your head. This will be the first time out of all the times he's seduced you that you gave him permission, and this delighted Yaku even more.

Hungrily, Yaku kisses you again. While his tongue is inside your mouth, he removes his hand away from your lower region. He instead uses a hand to pull you up into a sitting position on the table, and quickly he positions you unto his lap to have you closer to him.

Finally pulling away to get some air, you placed your hand on his cheek. You stared into his eyes; the eyes you've always been staring at since you were accepted into the company. Just as you were about to kiss him, Yaku stops you.

"What is it?" You asked in impatiently, confused as to why he's doing this.

"Are you willing?" He retorts back a question to you. His face held only seriousness, and he searched for any sign of guilt or trouble or anything negative that would tell him you didn't want this. Yet he found none.

"I am," you answered without hesitation.

Surprisingly, Yaku gives you a smile. A genuine smile that meant he's happy. He never shows you a smile during activites like these with you, so it really is shocking to you right now.

Pecking your lips, Yaku gets both of you down the table. "Get ready to leave in ten," he commanded, "I'll take you to my place."

"What?" You gaped at him, not sure if this is all real.

"This will be the first time I'll have you all to myself, without forcing you," Yaku admits honestly. "And I don't want our first time to be on the meeting room's table."

Yaku can actually be sweet at times.

_ **BONUS:** _

"Hey, Yak-- Ohoho??"

Yaku feels his face redden as the bedhead eyes him and his now official lover on the bed. "Leave, Kuroo. I don't want to hear anything about this from you," he spat at him harshly to mask his sudden timidness.

"Since when, Yaku?" Kuroo continues to tease, the same smirk on his face that Yaku really wanted to wipe off.

"Leave, Kuroo!!"

Yaku didn't get to have any kind of peace anymore once Kuroo found out. He decided to take the spare key from the bedhead to prevent the recent scene not to happen again.

Though, maybe it might be worth it if he gets to finally be with you without having to force you.


End file.
